<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um Conto de Marichat by Sonechtka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530592">Um Conto de Marichat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonechtka/pseuds/Sonechtka'>Sonechtka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:12:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonechtka/pseuds/Sonechtka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era uma tarde amena de domingo. Embora estivesse com o seu coração despedaçado por todos os acontecimentos recentes, Marinette se sentia reconfortada junto aos amigos, enquanto refletia sobre as palavras do Mestre Fu, ao som da bela melodia que Luka dedilhava em seu violão. </p><p>O rapaz interrompeu a música para que pudessem terminar o sorvete. Eles trocavam olhares e sorriam. A timidez da garota o encantava. Levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Marinette e se aproximou para um beijo. Ela fechou os olhos, com o coração disparado, até que seus lábios se encontraram de forma doce.</p><p>Os olhares voltaram a se encontrar. Luka sorria, mas Marinette não conseguia corresponder. Suas feições traduziam a confusão que se passava em sua alma.</p><p>Não conseguia compreender o porquê de, exatamente naquele momento, ter a sua mente invadida por lembranças de um certo gato preto. Recordava diversos momentos, desde a noite em que descobriu seu amor sincero por Ladybug, até os últimos dias, em que finalmente se deu conta de como ele sempre estava a seu lado e parecia jamais desistir dela. Lembrou-se de quando ele disse que trocaria tudo pelos instantes em que era Chat Noir, apenas para poder estar junto às sua Lady e de como a acolheu quando ela falhou terrivelmente, colocando o Mestre Fu em risco.</p><p>- Você tá bem, Marinette?</p><p>- Desculpa, Luka. Eu estou... um pouco confusa.</p><p>- Tá tudo bem, eu entendo. Fica tranquila. Vamos com calma, então.</p><p>A garota retribuiu a compreensão de Luka com um sorriso sincero.</p><p>- Obrigada, Luka.</p><p>Ele voltou a tocar seu violão, enquanto ela divagava sobre Chat Noir, mergulhando cada vez mais em dúvidas e incertezas.</p><p>A poucos passos dali, Adrien compartilhava seu sorvete com Kyoko. Apesar de não estar totalmente convicto de sua decisão, não desejava mais sofrer por Ladybug. Ela amava outro e fazia questão de deixar isso claro, partindo seu coração reiteradamente. Ladybug o via apenas como um amigo e ele não suportava mais aquela situação.</p><p>Kyoko, por outro lado, por mais de uma vez havia declarado o seu amor por ele. Adrien desejava se sentir amado, até porque não usufruía dessa sensação sequer em seu lar. A jovem diante dele estava disposta a suprir esse vazio em sua vida e ele, a permitir que ela tentasse.</p><p>Quando Kyoko aproximou sua mão para limpar um pouco de sorvete no rosto do rapaz, ele avançou para um beijo. Seus lábios se encontraram por breves instantes. Kyoko não notou o semblante de desapontamento de Adrien. Ele sonhava que seu primeiro beijo fosse com a garota que amava. Radiante, Kyoko não pensou nas palavras que escaparam de sua boca.</p><p>- Adrien... Fico feliz que você tenha finalmente se decidido! Eu fico triste pela Marinette, ela é minha amiga... Mas eu te amo tanto! Não poderia desistir de você...</p><p>- Marinette?</p><p>A pergunta foi acompanhada por um franzir de sobrancelhas. Somente então Kyoko se deu conta de que havia falado demais. Ela era sempre tão racional, focada, objetiva, mas a emoção havia feito com que ela agisse impulsivamente. Arrependeu-se instantaneamente, mas era tarde demais.</p><p>- Sim... Você não sabia?</p><p>Adrien balançou a cabeça em negativa, mantendo a expressão de estranhamento. Kyoko baixou seu semblante e cerrou os olhos com força, sentindo-se uma completa imbecil. Tinha os dentes trincados, os lábios contraídos, punhos cerrados. Sentia raiva de si mesma. Ela não admitia errar. Jamais. Respirou fundo, procurando uma saída. Tentou continuar agindo com naturalidade.</p><p>- Agora não importa, nós estamos juntos e sei que você está tão feliz quanto eu.</p><p>Ela não tinha certeza alguma. Na verdade, conseguia observar melhor o loiro diante dela e era evidente que ele não estava feliz. Rendeu-se. </p><p>- Tá tudo bem, Adrien? Você parece distante...</p><p>- Desculpa, Kyoko. Não é nada.</p><p>A garota não insistiu. Fingiu estar distraída com o tecido da sua própria roupa. Um silêncio constrangedor pesava sobre ambos.</p><p>Aquela revelação inesperada havia inundado a mente de Adrien com milhares de lembranças. Como pode ter sido tão cego? Marinette estava sempre ao seu lado, disposta a ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso. Demonstrava de todas as formas como se importava com ele... Marinette fazia com que ele se sentisse amado, verdadeiramente amado.</p><p>Adrien se curvou um pouco para tentar observar a garota de longe. Viu apenas que ela olhava para os pés, que balançavam à beira do rio, enquanto Luka tocava seu violão. Ela parecia triste e aquilo feriu o coração do modelo. Provavelmente ela estava se sentindo exatamente como ele se sentia quando era dispensado por Ladybug. </p><p>Luka parou de tocar e Marinette aproveitou a deixa.</p><p>- Obrigada pela música e pela companhia, Luka. Preciso ir.</p><p>- Quer uma carona? Posso te levar na minha bicicleta.</p><p>- Obrigada, mas... é que... eu quero ficar sozinha um pouco.</p><p>- A gente se fala depois. Se você quiser, claro.</p><p>Deu um beijo na bochecha da menina e ela se foi, pensativa.</p><p>Adrien suspirou profundamente ao vê-la se afastando naquele estado. Queria ir atrás e abraçá-la, queria de alguma forma fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor, como ela sempre fazia com todos à sua volta, principalmente com ele. Marinette era uma garota especial, não merecia passar por aquela dor. Porém, ali junto a ele estava Kyoko, esperançosa de que seu amor fosse correspondido. “Merda!”, ele pensou. “De qualquer forma, já são dois corações partidos. Um a mais...”</p><p>- Kyoko, preciso ir. O Gorila vem me buscar daqui a dois minutos.</p><p>- Eu também preciso ir. Minha mãe já deve ter mandado o carro pra me buscar.</p><p>De fato, passados dois ou três minutos Gorila encostou o carro e buzinou para que Adrien viesse. O rapaz despediu-se timidamente de Kyoko e se levantou, dirigindo-se para o veículo.</p><p>Já em casa, Marinette continuava pensando em Chat Noir, enquanto Adrien, em sua mansão, pensava em Marinette. Mal acabou o jantar, pediu a Nathalie que não o incomodasse, com a desculpa de que estava exausto e iria dormir mais cedo. Trancou a porta do quarto e olhou para Plagg.</p><p>- Ah, não, Adrien. O que você tá pensando?</p><p>- Plagg, eu preciso conversar com a Marinette. Não posso esperar mais e não vou conseguir sair de outra forma.</p><p>- Vocês, humanos, são muito complicados...</p><p>- Já acabou o seu queijo? Estou com pressa.</p><p>- Você tá é ansioso. E sim, já acabei.</p><p>- Plagg, mostrar as garras!</p><p>Poucos minutos depois, Chat Noir aterrissou no terraço de Marinette, batendo de leve na porta do alçapão que dava para o quarto da jovem. Ela subiu receosa e espiou pela fresta, deparando-se com dois olhos verdes que brilhavam no escuro.</p><p>- Chat Noir! O que faz aqui?</p><p>- Podemos conversar?</p><p>Marinette sentiu como um presságio. Ela estava pensando sobre ele à tarde e agora ele estava ali, em seu terraço, querendo conversar. Lembrou novamente das palavras de Mestre Fu. Chat era seu amigo, de total confiança. Não haviam razões para que se preocupasse. Abriu completamente a porta do alçapão e o convidou a descer.</p><p>- Vem. Pode entrar.</p><p>Foi surpreendida quando Chat Noir lhe deu um abraço, demorando alguns segundos para retribuir. Por um instante teve medo de que ele tivesse descoberto a sua identidade. Mas ela precisava tanto daquilo... Deixou-se ficar nos braços do herói por um longo tempo, até que as lágrimas começaram a correr de seus olhos. Ao mesmo tempo em que desabafava, Marinette se questionava o motivo daquela visita de Chat Noir. Quando suas lágrimas cessaram, ela finalmente se desvencilhou do jovem e perguntou:</p><p>- Chat Noir... Por que você veio aqui?</p><p>Adrien não havia planejado o que faria ao chegar à casa de Marinette, agira num ímpeto. Precisou improvisar.</p><p>- Eu vi essa linda garota andando pelas ruas de Paris com um semblante triste e presumi que precisava desabafar com alguém.</p><p>Marinette sorriu. Pensou que Chat havia passado por ela sem a máscara, ou que talvez estivesse por perto dela. Talvez o tivesse visto!</p><p>- Obrigada, Chat. Eu realmente estava triste.</p><p>- Desilusão amorosa, de novo?</p><p>- Assim como você, eu presumo...</p><p>- Touchè.</p><p>Marinette teve uma ideia.</p><p>- Espera um pouquinho no terraço, que eu já volto.</p><p>Ela desceu as escadas correndo e pegou algumas guloseimas da padaria. Croissants de chocolate, dois pedaços de torta, cookies, dois copos de água, pra aliviar suas gargantas de todo aquele açúcar. Colocou uma flor sobre a bandeja, em um pequeno e delicado vasinho. Subiu as escadas com cuidado para não derrubar tudo. Chat Noir a ajudou, pegando a bandeja para que ela pudesse passar pelo alçapão. Ela acendeu um lampião. O ambiente era acolhedor e... romântico.</p><p>- Uau! Que surpresa maravilhosa, Marinette. Você é mesmo incrível.</p><p>- Eu queria agradecer a sua visita e te receber como uma boa anfitriã. </p><p>- Está tentando me conquistar pelo estômago?</p><p>Ela riu.</p><p>- Eu sequer tentaria, sei que você ama a Ladybug.</p><p>- E você? Quem você ama?</p><p>Marinette ficou rubra. Escondeu o rosto, fugindo da resposta.</p><p>- Ei, assim não vale. Você sabe do meu segredo, tem que me contar o seu também.</p><p>- É que, bem, ele é conhecido... E jamais me declarei.</p><p>- Pois fez muito mal. Talvez se você tivesse aberto o seu coração as coisas seriam diferentes, não acha?</p><p>- Sim, as coisas poderiam estar pior.</p><p>- Ou melhor. Você não sabe. Agora me fala o nome dele.</p><p>- Hummm... Não...</p><p>- Anda, não seja tão tímida.</p><p>- Ele já está com uma garota. Não importa mais.</p><p>-  Você tá fugindo... Não vou desistir até você me falar.</p><p>- Tá bom, tá bom... Eu te conto! O garoto que eu amo é... é... o... A-Adrien A-Agreste.</p><p>- O modelo? É sério isso? Você é uma fã dele e alimenta um amor platônico?</p><p>- Não, não! Não sou apenas uma fã... O Adrien é meu amigo. Aliás, o problema é exatamente esse: ele só me vê como uma amiga.</p><p>- Ele deve ser um cego idiota. Linda como você é...</p><p>Marinette sentiu seu rosto queimar. Voltou a se lembrar de como aquele gato bobo era importante em sua vida. Queria que ele a abraçasse novamente. Segurou a mão de Chat.</p><p>- Eu sei que você só está falando isso pra eu me sentir melhor, mas obrigada de qualquer forma.</p><p>- Eu estou falando sério. Você é linda, Marinette. Mais linda do que qualquer modelo que sai nas revistas com esse tal de Adrien Agreste. E, além disso, pelo pouco que sei, é corajosa e tem um coração de ouro. Definitivamente, ele é um cego por te ver apenas como amiga.</p><p>Marinette se segurava para não se trair. Não podia deixar que ele percebesse nada que a ligasse a Ladybug. Apertou a mão do rapaz entre as suas, puxando-a contra o seu peito.</p><p>- Obrigada, Chat.</p><p>O garoto estendeu sua outra mão até o rosto da jovem, delineando seus traços com as pontas dos dedos. Afagou os cabelos da garota, que apenas fechou os olhos, curtindo o carinho. Nenhum dos dois percebeu o momento em que foram se aproximando, colando suas testas. Estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. </p><p>Chat Noir deslizou sua mão até a nuca de Marinette, puxando-a para si, até que seus lábios apenas se tocaram. Aquele leve roçar fez com que os corações dos dois jovens disparassem. </p><p>- Chat... – Marinette titubeava.</p><p>- Shhhh...</p><p>Ele a puxou pela cintura com firmeza, colando seus corpos. A emoção que se apoderava dos dois jovens era tão forte que eles tremiam e ofegavam. Começaram a buscar os lábios um do outro, primeiro de forma tímida, para logo aprofundarem o beijo, apaixonadamente.</p><p>Nenhum deles estava em condições de raciocinar, o que somente foi possível quando precisaram parar para retomar o fôlego. Entreolharam-se estupefatos. Marinette sabia o porquê de se ter atirado nos braços de Chat Noir, assim como ele sabia o motivo de tê-la beijado. Todavia, não compreendiam a razão de terem sido correspondidos.</p><p>- Pensei que você amasse a Ladybug. – Marinette foi a primeira a cortar o clima. Mesmo sabendo que ela era a Ladybug, sentia-se decepcionada.</p><p>- E eu, que você amasse o modelinho loiro. – ele retrucou, sarcástico. No fundo, sentia-se da mesma forma que ela.</p><p>Apesar da tempestade mental que os dominava, seus corpos e seus corações os impeliam um para o outro. Embora não pudessem compreender a razão dos seus sentimentos, tampouco eram capazes de ignorá-los. Foi ele quem teve a coragem de prosseguir.</p><p>- Marinette, eu não sei o que está  acontecendo... Só posso te garantir que é verdadeiro. Você é muito especial para mim.</p><p>Aquele par de olhos verdes transmitiam confiança. Marinette sabia que Chat não era leviano. Por outro lado, colocando-se no lugar dele, percebia o quanto deveria ser estranho para o rapaz que ela confessasse seu amor por Adrien e se atirasse nos braços do gatuno minutos depois.</p><p>- Eu confio em você, Chat. Não sei explicar o que estou sentindo, mas posso garantir que também é verdadeiro para mim.</p><p>Marinette recostou sua cabeça no tórax de Chat Noir, envolvendo seu tronco. Ele retribuiu com um abraço reconfortante, que durou alguns minutos.</p><p>- Princesa, se não se importa, esse cheiro de croissant está me deixando doido.</p><p>- Ai, meu Deus! Desculpa, Chat! Eu me esqueci do lanche!</p><p>Voltaram a trocar olhares apaixonados, seguidos de vários selinhos. Finalmente, sentaram-se e passaram a devorar as guloseimas que a garota havia trazido.</p><p>- Acho que fiz bem em trocar meu alvo. Esses doces estão uma delícia!</p><p>Marinette fez uma cara emburrada, franzindo o cenho. Deu um belo tapa no braço do rapaz.</p><p>- Gato idiota. Não acredito que você seja tão vendido!</p><p>- Ei, ei. Sem violência! Eu tô brincando.</p><p>- Espero mesmo que seja só brincadeira.</p><p>- Pensei que confiasse em mim.</p><p>- Eu confio, gatinho...</p><p>Aquele apelido fez com que Chat Noir se arrepiasse. Marinette respirou fundo, mas o gatuno não pareceu ligar os pontos.</p><p>- Gatinho? Gostei.</p><p>Ela sorriu e voltou a se atirar nos braços de Chat Noir, sentando-se em seu colo. Voltaram a se beijar com volúpia. Quando pararam, mirando-se nos olhos um do outro, Chat disparou:</p><p>- Será que esse gatinho de rua arranjou uma dona para lhe dar abrigo à noite?</p><p>- Que gato folgado! Você não acha que tá indo rápido demais, não?</p><p>- Ei, eu só pedi abrigo. Quem tá acelerando as coisas, maldando o meu pedido, é você.</p><p>- Talvez porque eu não confie em você nesse sentido...</p><p>Chat lançou seu melhor sorriso ladino.</p><p>- Faz bem, princesa. Certamente você não conseguiria resistir ao meu charme e eu avançaria vários sinais.</p><p>- Seu safado!</p><p>- Você disse bem: seu safado. Só seu.</p><p>Marinette olhou incrédula para Chat Noir, mas não resistiu ao encanto do rapaz. Aquele jeitinho de falso cafajeste a desmontou. Voltaram a trocar beijos calorosos, que avançaram pela madrugada. Já era muito tarde quando ela delicadamente pediu que ele se fosse, para que ela pudesse dormir um pouco.</p><p>- Ei, gatinho. Acho que já passou da hora de você ir. Preciso dormir. Amanhã tenho aula cedo.</p><p>- É sério que minha dona está me expulsando? Vou ter que dormir na rua?</p><p>Chat gesticulava de modo cômico. Marinette prendeu uma risada.</p><p>- Anda, palhaço. Você tem casa que eu sei. Por favor, eu tô exausta.</p><p>- Eu só vou se você me prometer que me deixa voltar amanhã.</p><p>- Tá bom. Eu prometo.</p><p>Chat fez uma reverência exagerada e beijou a mão de Marinette, retirando-se em seguida. Ela se pôs a pensar em como amava aquele jeito galante do rapaz. Adoraria conhecer sua identidade secreta. Certamente Chat não era um gato de rua qualquer. Apesar das bobeiras, ele transparecia pertencer a uma família abastada, que impunha etiquetas em sua educação. Espantou-se ao se dar conta de que suspirava por aquele gato bobo.</p><p>- Tikki... Será que eu estou me apaixonando por Chat Noir?</p><p>- Marinette... Eu já te disse tantas vezes... A vida guarda muitas surpresas pra você. Posso te dar um conselho? Se você me permitir, claro.</p><p>- Fala logo, Tikki.</p><p>- O Chat Noir é muito mais do que parece ser. Ele merece o seu amor. Se não confia totalmente nele, pode confiar em mim. Você não vai se arrepender.</p><p>Marinette deu de ombros.</p><p>- Acho que já não faz diferença, Tikki. Eu confio em você, é óbvio. Mas creio que estou perdidamente apaixonada por esse gatinho preto de rua.</p><p>As duas riram cúmplices. Tikki se continha, mas estava radiante. Marinette se aconchegou melhor em sua cama e adormeceu com um belo sorriso sobre os lábios.</p><p>Em seu quarto, Adrien trocava ideias com Plagg.</p><p>- Plagg, o que foi isso que aconteceu? Até ontem Marinette era apenas minha amiga e agora não consigo pensar nela sem me sentir nas nuvens!</p><p>- Esse seu romantismo me embrulha o estômago, sabia, Adrien?</p><p>- Você não pode ser um melhor ouvinte, Plagg? Eu não posso desabafar com mais ninguém, além de você!</p><p>- Tá bom, tá bom. Então... A vida é assim... Às vezes pode nos surpreender. De qualquer forma, Marinette não é uma garota qualquer. Você sabe disso. Só não tinha reparado nela por causa da sua paixão doentia pela Ladybug.</p><p>- Você tem razão, Plagg. Marinette é muito mais do que eu poderia sonhar. Ela é realmente incrível, em todos os sentidos. É uma heroína da vida real, sem máscara ou superpoderes.</p><p>- Tá apaixonadinho, é?</p><p>- Acho que é bem mas do que isso, Plagg. Estou perdidamente apaixonado por essa garota. Nem sei se já gostava dela antes, mas ficava me enganando... Eu achava que ela tinha alguma coisa com o Luka, sei lá. O problema é que agora eu me envolvi com ela como Chat Noir.</p><p>- Isso complica bastante as coisas...</p><p>- Eu não entendo muito bem. Se ela era apaixonada por mim, por que aceitou o beijo de Chat Noir?</p><p>- Adrien, para de drama. Vocês são a mesma pessoa.</p><p>- Mas ela não sabe disso.</p><p>- Argh, não acredito que vou dizer isso... Ela não sabe com o cérebro, mas sente com o coração. Que enjoo...</p><p>- É sério, Plagg? Você acha que isso é possível?</p><p>- Claro que sim, garoto. Eu tenho milênios de existência, acho que é experiência suficiente para poder fazer essa afirmativa.</p><p>Adrien continuou pensando sobre as explicações de Plagg. Decidiu mentalmente que apenas aproveitaria cada segundo ao lado de Marinette, sem se preocupar com a questão da identidade secreta. Terminou por adormecer, embevecido pelas lembranças daquela noite mágica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bônus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bateu o sinal e todos estavam na sala. Quase todos, na verdade. A professora começava a chamada, quando Marinette apareceu na porta, esbaforida.</p><p>- Como licença, Srta. Bustier. Perdão pelo atraso.</p><p>- Entre, Marinette.</p><p>A garota foi até a mesa de cabeça baixa e se sentou ao lado de Alya, sem lançar nem um olhar de soslaio para Adrien. Aquilo não passou desapercebido pela amiga, que ficou quieta, apenas observando.</p><p>A aula fluiu rapidamente para Marinette, que estava especialmente aérea naquela manhã. A cada lembrança do dia anterior era um suspiro, um sorriso bobo... Marinette não percebeu quando o sinal soou, liberando os alunos para o intervalo matutino.</p><p>- Ei, garota! Acorda! Tá sonhando com o que?</p><p>Alya sacolejou Marinette, que resmungou.</p><p>- Ai, Alya! Me deixa. Com nada. Só estou com sono.</p><p>- Sono, sei. E qual o nome e sobrenome desse sono?</p><p>Adrien, que prestava atenção à conversa das meninas discretamente, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Antes que Marinette respondesse, ser virou para as duas, atrapalhando a conversa.</p><p>- Oi, Marinette. Tudo bem?</p><p>- Oi, Adrien. Tudo.</p><p>“Ela não gaguejou?” – pensou Alya. “Aí tem!”</p><p>- Alya, vamos descer? – Era Nino quem chamava. A garota se afastou contrariada. Apontou o indicador e o dedo médio para seus próprios olhos e, em seguida, para Marinette, saindo da sala com o namorado.</p><p>- A Alya tem razão, você parece meio aérea hoje. Tá tudo bem mesmo?</p><p>Marinette arregalou seus belos olhos azuis para o loiro, espantada. “É sério que ele tá me perguntando isso, justamente agora que estou com outro?”</p><p>- Tá bom até demais, se você realmente quer saber. Agora, ser me der licença...</p><p>Adrien entrou na frente de Marinette, impedindo-a de sair.</p><p>- Você tá saindo com o Luka?</p><p>“Puta merda! Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Cadê a Alya? Será que eles estão aprontando comigo?” – Marinette encarava Adrien com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Demorou a falar.</p><p>- Posso saber o motivo do seu interesse, Agreste?</p><p>Adrien chegou mais perto e espremeu os olhos, como se tentasse ler a mente da garota.</p><p>- Hummm... Agora eu também tenho certeza de que aconteceu alguma coisa. O que você fez com a minha gentil amiga Marinette?</p><p>- Se quer saber mesmo, Aaaaadrien, ela encheu o saco do papel de amiga. Encheu o saco de esperar que o modelo mais queridinho de Paris notasse a presença dela. Sua gentil amiga partiu pra outra. E não, não é o Luka e eu não vou te contar quem é. Agora me deixa. Vai atrás da sua namoradinha.</p><p>Marinette saiu pisando duro, esbarrando no ombro no loiro, que agarrou seu punho e a puxou de volta. Ficaram tão próximos que quase poderiam ouvir as batidas de seus corações.</p><p>- Não precisa. Eu sei quem ele é. E Kyoko não é minha namoradinha. Não temos nada um com o outro.</p><p>Adrien saiu da sala, deixando uma Marinette perplexa, parada como um poste, sem resposta e sem ação. Ela sacudiu a cabeça pra espantar a raiva e saiu da sala. Foi até o bebedouro atrás de um pouco de água gelada, tentando baixar a temperatura do corpo.</p><p>Depois procurou um canto mais abandonado da escola pra se isolar. Colocou os fones de ouvido e escolheu uma playlist bem romântica. Deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede até sentar no chão, fechou os olhos e ficou curtindo a música, enquanto se lembrava da noite anterior.</p><p>De repente, sentiu uma aproximação e seus lábios foram tomados por outros lábios. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, correspondeu ao beijo, que era cada vez mais profundo. Quando se separaram, ela olhou sorrindo para os olhos do seu gatinho e tirou os fones.</p><p>- Ei, o que você tá fazendo aqui?</p><p>- Saudades da minha namorada.</p><p>Marinette fez uma carinha de surpresa e segurou a respiração.</p><p>- Namorada?</p><p>Chat Noir entregou uma rosa à garota.</p><p>- Você aceita?</p><p>Marinette agarrou o pescoço do loiro, quase o sufocando.</p><p>- Claro que sim!</p><p>O sinal tocou.</p><p>- Você precisa voltar pra sala e eu pro meu colégio. Se não vamos nos atrasar.</p><p>Piscou um dos olhos e praticamente sumiu. Marinette olhou sua rosa e aspirou o aroma delicioso da flor. Agora, sim, Alya iria espremê-la o resto do dia, tentando descobrir o nome do garoto.</p><p>Conseguiu chegar à sala junto com a professora, vermelha como a flor que tinha nas mãos. Adrien entrou em seguida, ajeitando os fios loiros. Alya arregalou os olhos.</p><p>- Depois da aula você não me escapa, Dupain-Cheng! Foi o Adrien? Vocês entraram praticamente juntos e ele tá com uma tremenda cara de quem aprontou.</p><p>- Não, Alya. Não é ele...</p><p>- Meninas, silêncio. A aula já começou.</p><p>Alya lançou um último olhar inquisidor pra amiga e as duas passaram a prestar atenção à aula.</p><p>Terminado o turno escolar, a morena voltou com carga total. Segurou Marinette pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou pra fora da sala.</p><p>- Marinette, pensei que fôssemos amigas e que não houvesse segredos entre nós duas.</p><p>- Alya, por mim eu contaria... Mas esse segredo envolve outra pessoa e não sei se estou autorizada a contar. Se você puder esperar pelo menos até eu falar com ele...</p><p>- Então não é o Agreste, nem o Luka...</p><p>Marinette balançou a cabeça em negativa.</p><p>- Wow! Isso é sério mesmo, hein, garota!?</p><p>- Eu tô namorando, Alya!</p><p>Marinette deu vários pulinhos, sorridente. A amiga sorriu de volta.</p><p>- Ai, maluquinha. Eu fico feliz em te ver assim, mas fico preocupada que esse garoto seja um tarado ou um psicopata que você conheceu pela internet.</p><p>- Fica tranquila, Alya. Ele é de confiança. Eu tenho certeza que você vai ficar super feliz quando souber.</p><p>Os garotos se aproximaram.</p><p>- Oi, meninas. Podemos participar da conversa? – Adrien interveio.</p><p>- Posso? – Alya perguntou a Marinette, que deu de ombros.</p><p>- A Marinette tá namorando. Não é o Luka e ela não quer contar quem é.</p><p>Nino arregalou os olhos.</p><p>- Sério isso? Mas e o Ad...</p><p>Alya cortou o namorado.</p><p>- E nada, né, Nino?</p><p>- Eu sei que vocês estão falando de mim. Nós já tivemos uma conversinha hoje, não foi, Marinette? Fico feliz que minha amiga finalmente desencalhou.</p><p>Adrien deu ênfase à palavra “amiga".</p><p>- Você hoje tirou o dia pra me zoar, né, Agreste? Pelo menos eu desencalhei. E você, hein?</p><p>- Eu disse que a Kyoko não era minha namoradinha, mas não disse que estava sozinho.</p><p>Olhou pra garota de um jeito maroto, piscou um olho, se virou e foi embora. Marinette, mais uma vez, ficou paralisada. Sentiu a raiva queimar suas bochechas.</p><p>- Alya, o que deu nesse garoto? Ele tá me provocando desde cedo!</p><p>- Eu que pergunto. Vocês dois estão muito esquisitos hoje!</p><p>- Melhor a gente comer alguma coisa que as aulas da tarde começam daqui a meia hora. – disse Nino.</p><p>Os três se dirigiram até a cantina e comeram um lanche rápido, retornando à sala em seguida. Adrien já estava lá, digitando qualquer coisa no celular. A professora chegou logo atrás e ele guardou o aparelho. Marinette sentiu seu celular vibrar e pegou para olhar. Mensagem de Chat Noir? Mas... como?</p><p>Oi, princesa. Se esse loiro metido a modelo se atrever a mexer contigo me avisa nesse número, que vou até aí e acabo com a raça dele.</p><p>Marinette não conseguiu segurar um risinho. Conferiu se a professora estava olhando e digitou sua resposta.</p><p>Gatinho bobo. Eu sei me defender. Mas obrigada assim mesmo. &lt;3</p><p>Adrien sentiu o celular vibrar e não pode conter a curiosidade. Pegou e leu a resposta da namorada em seguida. Sorriu e guardou o aparelho, antes que fosse pego.</p><p>Ao final das aulas, Marinette se despediu dos amigos e já ia saindo, quando Adrien a puxou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.</p><p>- Até amanhã, Marinette.</p><p>Ela ficou parada com a mão sobre a bochecha, queixo caído, sem entender nada. Balançou a cabeça e foi embora.</p><p>*******</p><p>Marinette estava distraída no terraço da sua casa. Embora não quisesse admitir para si própria, mal conseguia conter a ansiedade por rever aquele gatinho preto. O quarto lhe parecia sufocante. Tentou se distrair de todas as formas, sem sucesso, até que foi parar ali, deitada em sua espreguiçadeira sob o céu estrelado de Paris. O céu estava especialmente lindo naquela noite muito escura, sem lua. As estrelas se destacavam no breu da abóboda celeste. Pensou alto consigo mesma:</p><p>- Deve ser lindo olhar as estrelas sem toda essa luz artificial...</p><p>- Se quiser, posso te levar para ver um lindo céu estrelado, longe daqui.</p><p>Marinette levou um susto, mas logo se acalmou, ao encontrar o verde quase fluorescente daqueles olhos queridos.</p><p>- Oi, gatinho.</p><p>- Oi, princesa.</p><p>Era tarde, mas Chat cumpriu sua promessa. Estava diante da garota, com todo o seu charme, e parecia mais lindo do que nunca, pelo menos para ela. Pegou na mão da menina e ali depositou um beijo casto.</p><p>- Você tem o poder da super velocidade? </p><p>- Não. Por quê?</p><p>- Então não acredito que possa me levar longe o suficiente em um tempo razoável.</p><p>- Mas podemos ir algum dia, sem pressa. De trem, talvez....</p><p>Marinette pensou por um instante e logo um obstáculo lhe veio à mente.</p><p>- Um herói namorando uma simples estudante, passeando juntos por aí...</p><p>Marinette fez um biquinho, seguido de uma expressão tristonha, baixando o semblante. Desde a noite anterior, em que se beijaram, ela não havia refletido sobre o problema de manter um relacionamento com um herói, cuja identidade sequer ela poderia conhecer. Passara o dia em estado de êxtase com sua nova paixão. Somente agora faceava a realidade. Cinema, sorveteria, parque, lanchonete, shows... Qualquer programa normal de um casal seria impossível para os dois. Assumir publicamente um relacionamento com Chat Noir seria inviável. A jovem sentia seu coração confrangido. Chat puxou o rosto da menina de leve, segurando-a pelo queixo.</p><p>- Ei... Eu sei no que você está pensando e, digo logo, pode parar.</p><p>- E no que estou pensando, gatinho?</p><p>Marinette tocou o guizo no colarinho de Chat, fazendo o garoto sorrir. Ele continuou puxando a menina para perto de si, até eliminar por completo o espaço entre os dois, colando seus lábios aos dela. Aquele contato afastou imediatamente os pensamentos negativos da mente da garota. Eles se aproximaram mais, até que colaram seus corpos, envolvendo um ao outro em abraços, carinhos e beijos cada vez mais apaixonados. Quando se afastou, Chat resmungou:</p><p>- Essa espreguiçadeira não é muito confortável. E você ainda não me mostrou o seu quarto adequadamente.</p><p>Marinette enrubesceu.</p><p>- O meu quarto?</p><p>- Algum problema? – Chat olhava para a jovem com um olhar provocativo.</p><p>- Só te convido se prometer que vai se comportar.</p><p>- Dou a minha palavra!</p><p>Chat fez um gesto solene, levantando o braço direito em juramento, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o esquerdo dobrado por trás das costas.</p><p>- Nesse caso... Vou confiar em você. – Tocou o nariz do garoto com a ponta do indicador. - Mas qualquer gracinha, te ponho pra fora a pontapés.</p><p>Os dois riram. Marinette abriu a escotilha e, em seguida, segurou na mão de Chat, lançando para ele um olhar doce.</p><p>- Vem.</p><p>Desceram as escadas com cuidado. Quando se viu dentro do quarto, Chat Noir olhou ao redor, muito curioso, fingindo surpresa.</p><p>- Uau, seu quarto é incrível, Marinette!</p><p>Ele caminhava pelo espaço olhando tudo com extremo interesse, com se fosse uma grande novidade. Viu algumas fotos de Adrien coladas à parede e em porta retratos, com corações desenhados nelas. Cruzou os braços e fez cara de bravo para a menina.</p><p>- Desculpa, Chat. Eu...</p><p>Marinette não sabia o que dizer. Começou a recolher as fotos, a fim de guardá-las em uma gaveta, tendo sido interrompida pelo gato, que segurou de leve em seu punho. </p><p>- Você não precisa fazer isso.</p><p>Chat encarava Marinette com um olhar complacente. Ele também não esqueceria Ladybug do dia pra noite.</p><p>- Mas eu quero.</p><p>Aquela resposta firme de Marinette foi como um afago no ego do gatuno. Mesmo sendo ele próprio o ser destinatário do amor da garota, conseguia se sentir lisonjeado. Marinette terminou de guardar as fotos e olhou novamente para o herói.</p><p>- Então, o que quer fazer? Um filme, talvez?</p><p>- Podemos só conversar? Bom, se rolar uma pipoca, eu aceito.</p><p>Ele acariciou a barriga, fazendo a garota rir.</p><p>- Tá bom. Fica quietinho aí que eu já volto.</p><p>Enquanto a menina providenciava o lanche, Chat passou a, literalmente, fuxicar no quarto de Marinette. Olhou debaixo do colchão pra ver se realmente tinha uma foto sua, como Adrien, e, para o seu espanto, constatou que tinha. Pegou na caixa do diário, mas a tranca não lhe permitia acessar as anotações da jovem. “Será que eu deveria usar o meu cataclismo? Melhor não.”</p><p>Ainda no seu interesse investigativo, abriu o enorme baú existente no quarto e se deparou com inúmeros pacotes de presentes. “O que será isso?” Pegou um dos pacotes e leu o que estava escrito: “Para Adrien, no seu aniversário de 28 anos????”. Ouviu passos na escada e rapidamente fechou o baú, sentando-se sobre a tampa, com um boneco do Chat Noir nas mãos.</p><p>- Fico feliz que seja minha fã. Adorei esse gatinho.</p><p>Marinette franziu o cenho, sem entender, até que Chat lhe mostrou o brinquedo. A garota olhou encabulada. “Eu não tinha guardado ele dentro do baú?”</p><p>- Eu fiz alguns bonecos dos heróis e dos vilões também, mas... ei, você estava bisbilhotando as minhas coisas?</p><p>Chat deslizou até Marinette e tomou a bandeja das mãos da jovem, depositando-a sobre a bancada. Segurou nas mãos da menina e lhe lançou um olhar arrependido.</p><p>- Me desculpa. Não posso evitar. Sou um gato. A curiosidade é uma das características dos felinos, não sabia?</p><p>A garota desmontou com aquela carinha fofa.</p><p>- Assim não vale. Você não pode me olhar desse jeito! Eu te proíbo!</p><p>Riram juntos em seguida.</p><p>- Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa.</p><p>Puxaram duas cadeiras e se sentaram na frente da bancada.</p><p>- Croissants! Hummm.... Eu amo croissants!</p><p>- Se eu fosse fazer pipoca ia acordar meus pais. Ainda bem que eles deixaram alguns croissants.</p><p>Chat deu uma mordida generosa no doce.</p><p>- Recheado de chocolate, ainda por cima. Assim você vai me acostumar mal e eu nunca mais vou largar do seu pé. Gatos também são muito apegados à casa de seus donos, sabia?</p><p>Marinette revirou os olhos. Se levantou e se sentou no colo do herói, selando seus lábios.</p><p>- Fica quietinho e me beija, vai.</p><p>A voz da garota soou incrivelmente sexy e quente no ouvido do loiro. Chat Noir sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, contraiu os ombros e virou o pescoço, tentando escapar dos beijos que ela delicadamente distribuía por ali.</p><p>- Mari... Princesa... Para...</p><p>- Por quê? Não tá gostando? – Falou sem interromper os carinhos.</p><p>- Pelo contrário. Eu tô gostando é demais. Assim fica difícil me comportar.</p><p>Finalmente Marinette parou e encarou o felino, voltando à sua cadeira.</p><p>- Sobre o que você quer conversar?</p><p>- Como foi o seu dia hoje... E como foi encontrar seu amado modelinho no colégio.</p><p>Ela deu uma risada gostosa.</p><p>- Você tá com ciúmes?</p><p>- Não. Só quero saber.</p><p>- Então... Eu nem teria reparado nele, se não tivesse pegado no meu pé o dia inteiro.</p><p>- Como assim?</p><p>- Sei lá. Ele tava estranho. Nem parecia o Adrien. Me provocou algumas vezes, disse até que eu tinha desencalhado...</p><p>Chat Noir riu alto.</p><p>- Esse tal de Adrien parece ser um cara legal.</p><p>Marinette não gostou. Fechou a cara e olhou séria pra ele.</p><p>- Era bem legal, mas pelo visto tá virando um babaca.</p><p>- Não sabia que essa princesa falava palavrões.</p><p>- Tem várias coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, gatinho.</p><p>Marinette piscou um olho para Chat e voltou sua atenção ao seu croissant. Ela arrancava pequenos pedacinhos da massa folhada e colocava na boca, enquanto ia falando. De vez em quando lambia os dedos lambuzados de chocolate. Embora fizesse isso inocentemente, aqueles gestos desafiavam todos os limites do garoto, que a muito custo se segurava.</p><p>- Você gostou da surpresa?</p><p>- Bastante. Mas agora todos sabem que tô namorando e querem saber quem é. E eu não sei o que dizer.</p><p>Marinette suspirou sem tirar os olhos do doce. Chat sorriu de lado.</p><p>- Fala a verdade.</p><p>Finalmente ela deixou o croissant de lado e encarou Chat Noir.</p><p>- Sério?</p><p>- Claro. Mas peça pra seus amigos guardarem segredo. São seus melhores amigos. Você não pode mentir pra eles.</p><p>Marinette se atirou nos braços do herói novamente.</p><p>- Você é incrível, sabia?</p><p>- Sabia! Eu sou o máximo.</p><p>- Gato bobo!</p><p>Marinette deu um tapinha de leve no ombro do loiro, que a segurou pelo braço e a puxou, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Quando pararam, ele encarou a namorada sério.</p><p>- Eu sei que nosso namoro não pode ser como o de um casal normal, mas eu preciso ter tempo com minha namorada. De dia é muito difícil conseguir um intervalo e privacidade pra te ver... Deixa eu ficar aqui até antes do alvorecer. Deixa pelo menos eu dormir perto de você, sentindo seu perfume, seu calor, seu corpo pertinho do meu...</p><p>- Chat... Isso não vai acabar bem.</p><p>- Prometo que vou me comportar.</p><p>- Jura?</p><p>Chat repetiu o gesto solene que havia feito mais cedo.</p><p>- Eu juro!</p><p>- Então eu deixo.</p><p>Terminaram o lanche quando já passava da meia-noite. Marinette foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes e voltou vestindo um pijaminha minúsculo, que quase matou Chat Noir infartado.</p><p>- Eu jurei, mas você precisa colaborar.</p><p>- O que tem?</p><p>- O problema é o que não tem. Pano.</p><p>Marinette olhou para a própria roupa e riu.</p><p>- Chat, é um pijama.</p><p>- Por favor. Não faz isso comigo.</p><p>- Tá bom.</p><p>A garota revirou o armário e encontrou uma t-shirt larga e uma bermudinha de malha que ia até o meio da coxa. Se trocou e voltou.</p><p>- Anda, vai se arrumar pra dormir. Já tá tarde.</p><p>Chat não levou nem cinco minutos e retornou. Se enfiou debaixo das cobertas com a namorada. Abraçou sua cintura e apoiou a cabeça sobre o tórax da menina. Instintivamente ela passou a fazer cafuné no garoto e ele começou a ronronar. Ela riu baixinho.</p><p>- Boa noite, gatinho.</p><p>- Boa noite, princesa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>